


Hand in the biscuit jar

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry and Draco in the pantry... Scorpius is less than pleased.





	Hand in the biscuit jar

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Draco was doing it on purpose. Looking so fucking sexy in that lightweight grey jumper that matched his eyes perfectly. He was discussing a holiday in France with their guests, dripping French effortlessly, setting Harry’s blood humming in his veins. Harry loved nothing more than an excited Draco.

And Harry knew Draco was doing it on purpose when he set the tea things down on the coffee table, bending over right in front of Harry, and then laughing, “Oh, I’ve forgotten the biscuits!”

Draco never forgot the biscuits. So when he turned back to the kitchen, Harry hopped out of his chair with a jaunty, “I’ll come and help you look.” He fled the sitting room, not caring he was leaving behind one knowing scowl, one curious frown, and two bland smiles.

He followed Draco into the kitchen, pushed him into the pantry, and warded the door. Draco squeaked when Harry unbuttoned the fitted trousers and dragged them down Draco’s hips. Harry sucked Draco’s soft cock into his mouth and moaned as it grew harder on his tongue.

“Harry! What are you doing?!”

Harry rolled his eyes and popped off to say, “Dancing the flamenco.” He went back to licking and sucking, feeling a heavy throb in his own pants when Draco moaned.

“You can’t, Harry. You _can’t_!” Draco groaned again and gripped the shelves by his head. “Fuck, Harry!”

Harry paused to push his own clothes out of the way so he could stroke himself as he took Draco as deep as he could. Sadly, it wasn’t far as he wanted. His stomach was too full from dinner and he worried it would rebel. But it was enough to make Draco moan, and that was enough.

“Harry… fuck… they’re going to know! You have to stop. You know how flushed I get when I come!”

Oh yes, Harry did know. It was one of his favorite things, to have Draco riding his cock and watch that bright red flush bloom on his cheeks and chest as he came all over Harry. 

“They’re going to take one look at me and know I was fooling around. They’re going to know I got off. And then… fuck… then they’re going to see your lips…”

Harry tightened his lips around Draco’s delicious prick and hummed softly. His hand flew over his own cock as Draco continued babbling.

“So red and swollen and so… so fucking gorgeous. And they’re going to know I was in here fucking that beautiful mouth of yours. Is that what you want, Harry? Do you want them to - “ Draco broke off with a groan when he felt Harry’s mouth go slack as he came on the floor. He buried a hand in Harry’s hair as Harry put both hands on Draco’s hips and sucked with renewed vigour. “Don’t stop. I’m close too. Yes… _yes_... “ He ended on a groan, coming in Harry’s mouth in hot, heavy spurts.

Harry stood slowly, his knees popping as he rose. “I think next time, a cushioning charm on the floor is called for.” He vanished the mess on the floor with a flick of his wand.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Draco laughed as he kissed Harry. They adjusted their clothing in the dim light seeping in from under the door. With one last kiss and a quick rubbing together of their noses, Harry opened the door with a smile.

To find a scowling Scorpius.

“Scorpius! We were just - “

Scorpius lifted a hand and growled, “Save it, Dad.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “You two said no more fooling around in the pantry. I have to eat the food in here!”

Harry cleared his throat. “We were just, er, looking for the biscuits.”

With a deeper scowl, Scorpius reached for the squat, round jar just to the right of the door at eye level. “You mean this jar? That’s lived in this very spot for all of my twenty-two years? I’m not an idiot! No more fucking around in the pantry! You promised!”

Harry swallowed his words when Draco’s fingers laced with his. “Sorry, son. No more. We promise. For real this time.”

“If you ruin my chances with Lana, I promise you I will live here until I die just to torture you. Behave yourselves!” Scorpius spun on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen with the biscuit jar.

Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Do you remember long, long ago in the before time when we didn’t live with a chaperone?”

“Do you mean before Scorpius was born? Because no.”

Draco snorted. “I meant last week when he was still in France with Lana.” He smiled when Harry laughed. He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Let’s go. The sooner we finish the wedding plans, the sooner they can work on grandchildren for us.”

“Ron says grandbabies are better chaperones. More adorable and only around a few hours at a time.”

“Pansy said their loyalty is easily purchased.”

“Good to know,” Harry said as he pulled Draco back in for a kiss. 

“Enough, naughty boy! You’re getting a spanking later for that little stunt.”

“Promise?” Harry asked with a wink. Draco laughed as they left the kitchen together.


End file.
